Neko Grimmy cafe cosplay
by MarueTatsuya
Summary: Grimmjow is starting how first year of highschool, he meets Ichigo, gets into fights with him and well something happen when Ichigo found out about Grimmjow and cat ears sorry not good at all with summaries also it's ICHIGOxGRIMMJOW 3 hehehe also there are some lemons


**Okay i know i should update my other stories but im so... idk just so. Im sorry everyone ill update the stories but right now imma be GOING WITH ANOTHER STORY AND ITS GONNA BE WITH ICHIGO(SEME) AND GRIMMJOW (UKE) 3 3 By the way sorry for the mistakes lol also sorry for the bad grammar and spelling im in a bad mood cause of some bastards**

* * *

 **Grimmjow's POV**

The alarm went off and I woke up in a bad mood, today is the first day of school for me, first year of high school its going to be a pain. I saw that my cat ears and tail was popping out, shut up i know its weird that i have ears and a tail. It was 3 years ago when i suddenly woke up to have cat ears and cat tail, no one knows about this...except and my boss, his name is stark, and hes the owner of Necko cafe . I don't live with anyone, i live alone.

I put on my school uniform, hid my tail in my pants and since they're the same color as my hair I just had to hide my ears in my hair and packed my bento and toast my toast. Then I started for school, locked my house then walk to school.

When I got to the school gate I saw some tall ass guy who was like 5'8 with a orange hair guy kinda strawberry like color but not really. Then another two guys ran up to him and one jumped on him?! The guy was acting funny and I almost laugh. When I got to my classroom I also saw that orange hair dude. I guess he doesn't have class with how friends. I walked in and took the seat in front of him, I would have taken a different seat but... The rest of the window seats were taken and this was the only one left.

When the teacher came in everyone got to their seats although the orangenett and I were already in our seats. The class introduce themselves and it was my turn

"Hello my name is Grimjow jeagerjaquez" that was all I said and sat down. For some reason girls were looking at me I don't really mind but still. Next was the guy behind me he started with a introduction of "Name Kurosaki Ichigo, My hair color is orange and its natural" then he sat down. I was laughing quietly I couldn't handle it and laughed out loud then the guy stood up and asked me "what the hell you laughing about me!?" I snickerd "haha Ichigo cute name " then suddenly a fist came flying in my direction and I dodge in time. "SHUT UP YOU BLUEBERRY" he yelled at me. Blueberry? BLUEBERRY? I landed a punch in his face and then He punched me back. We fought for about 3 minuets then people separated us. At the end of the day I walked out of the school with a bruise cheek. When I got home I cooked dinner for myself, eating alone like always was normal for me, when I was finish I clean up and watch some tv and play some games then when dinner came I mad dinner and ate then took a shower and went to sleep

He became enemies in one day. We fought again today too. And the next day, and the next, and the next. It was a good thing he have no school on Saturdays and Sunday's. Also today I was going to go to work. I went to the cafe and put on my work uniform. We employees have to wear cat ears but I don't need one since I already have real one. I work until closing so today is going to be a long day.

"Grimmjow can you take out the trash" Stark asked me

i did as I was told and went to throw the trash out then suddenly honey eyes were looking at me...fuck it was Ichigo.. I'm dead so dead. NO ONE AT SCHOOL SHOULD KNOW ABOUT ME WORKING HERE! Ichigo started laughing and I blush, wait! Why am I blushing!?

"Jeagerjaquez Hahahaha I didn't know you were into cat cosplaying" the strawberry laugh

"sh-shut up its an outfit I have to wear" I said advoiding eye contact

"Hahaha it's cute tho" Ichigo smirk

My face was starting to burn then I realized that he saw me "S-SHUT UP! ITS NOT CUTE AT ALL!" I went back inside the cafe and left Ichigo there in the ally

First of all why was he there in the ally anyway? And second why am I blushing like an idiot? Then I realized again that I didn't shut Ichigo up... He is going to tell the whole school, the whole school is going to know about my job and cat ears IM FUCKING DEAD!

i thought about it all day at work, I was the last to leave the shop and close up it was 12:o'clock. Outside was Ichigo...I'm so dead...

"Your still wearing those cat ears?" Ichigo asked

i forgot to hide them, oh shit "umm...I... ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS KUROSAKI!" I walked past him and strode away but the bastard was still following me =.=

"Why are you following me!?" I asked him

"Because I want to know why your still wearing those ears"he asked

This bastard =.= "It's because I can now since you got your answered go away"

"If I go away without knowing everything, the school might be talking about some blue kitty working at a cat cafe" Ichigo smirk

i want to hurt him "what do you want?" I sigh

"I want to go to your house" he smile

i blushed at the reply "no!" I kept walking

"Come oooon" he said

I want to beat him up "fine but you are to tell no one"

"got cha" Ichigo smiled

My cheeks warmed up a bit. When we reach my home it was already dark. I open the door and went inside letting Ichigo come inside too.

"Nice place ya got here" he smiled

"Thanks" I mutters in a low voice

"So where are your parents" strawberry asked

"I live alone" I answer boldly

"Where are your parents"Ichi asked calmly

"I don't know, I don't know where they went stop asking" I reply sharp

"sorry Jeagerjaquez" Ichigo said in a soft tone

"It's fine, also why did you want to come to my place?" I asked him

"cause I wanna see you in a woman's cop outfit" Ichigo smiled

"what?" I did stun

"I said I want to see you in a woman's cops outfit"he said again

"I know what you said but what?"I was shocked

"Well seeing you in a waiters outfit with cat ears were really cute and sexy at the same time so u wanted to see more" Ichigo grin

I was blushing mad now "NO!" I reply

"hey hey what if the whole school knows"the orangenett smirk

dammit, blackmailing me into doing this "f-fine but I don't have a c-cops outfit" I was hoping to escape the torture of wearing a maids outfit

"Oh it's fine, I brought one right here" Ichigo showed me a bag when did he have that?! And why and I so u lucky!

"bastard -.-" I said

"hurry hurry" Ichigo smirk

i went to put on the cop outfit

 **Ichigo'so Pov**

Today was a nice day, seeing Grimmjow with cat ears. I'm going to get my revenge for laughing at my names =.= it's not cute at all

grimmjow came out and hid behind the door, his face was blushing red he is really cute...what am I thinking?! I said he was cute earlier too!

"K-Kurosaki y-you better keep this a secret" he stutterd

"Yea sure, now come out and let me see ya" I laugh

grmjow came out and shit... He was freaking sexy

The outfit had a short skirt and the cuffs were dangling from his skirt and the top was covering his chest but it showed his abs, man I want to touch him

*badump* was all I felt, heart was beating fast and all I could see was Grimmjow... I can't be attracted to him right? I mean we're both guys..and

"K-Kurosaki c-can I p-please take this off?" Grimmjow said in a cute voice while blushing and fidgeting

Forget that we're boys I don't care right now. I told Grimjow to come here and he did then I pulled him down and kissed him in the lips, he was blushing like a mad man also he was shocked

"w-wha!?" Before he could say I pushed him down on the sofa and kissed him, Grimmjow was about to say something and I took that chance to put my toung in. I pulled off the cop shirt and saw that his nipple were pink and so tempting. I rubbed his nipples then Suddenly he mad a sound that was a real turn on then out of no where ears on top of his head popped up... And so did a tail came out of the skirt... What?!

i look down at the lusty man before me and he was even sexier than ever with tears in his eyes and arms pulled in and legs trying to his that he was hard, was the tail and ears real? I took a chance and rubbed his ears

"nyaaa~" Grimmjow squeal then suddenly he capped his mouth

shit... My boner just got harder and its still in my pants!

"hey are those real ears and tail?" I asked blushing a bit

"w-wha n-no I- I- they're just fake" he said blushing like a tomato

"you sure?" I touch it again and he jerked his chest up and his nipples erect "so it is real" I smirk

"N-no" Grimmjow turn away

I touch his ears and Grimmjow cried again

"L-let me go kurosaki!"Grimmjow demanded

"Nah" I smirk " don't worry we won't go all the way"

"all the way?" Grimmjow asked in a confuse voice

haha dont tell me he doesn't know what all the way means. Grimmjow stared at me still confused. Oh god he doesn't know , I laugh at this

"well I'm going to do something naughty to you okay?"

"what?" Grimmjow asked in a scared voice

I chucked then kissed him in the lips causing him to moan "k-Kuro-"

"call me Ichigo, Grimmjow~" I said it near his ears and he blushed even more cause king his nipples to harden even more, as I kissed him my right hand was playing with his nipples and my left hand going down into his skirts.

"I-Ichi-go haah~ s-sto- p-please nng~" Grimjow praying for me to stop was even more of a turn on

i pulled down Grimmjow's skirts and tossed it to the ground and pulled his boxers down, I touch his cute mushroom and he made really sexy noises, I stroke his member while kissing his neck while my right was playing with his pink nipples

"Ichigo nnng -S-St-stop P-ple-WHA!?"I went down and licked his member, then put it all in my mouth and bob my head fast

"NYAA! STOP! ICHI N-NO STO" Grimjow yelled and screamed and his eyes were all teary " WHA I-IM CO-COMING! NNNNNGGG!"

Grimmjow came in my mouth and I sallowed it all, Grimmjow blushed when I did so

"d-don't swallow it! It's dirty!" He blushed

"aw but I like it" I smile, Grimmjow blushed

"so...can you help me with this?" I pointed down to my hard member

grimmjow blushed "f-fine, but just this once!"

I smiled and Grimmjow took my never into his mouth licking and sucking on it "be careful not to touch it with your teeth"

"mmhm" Grimmjow answer, the vibration caused me to startle making me more horny, Grimmjow's ears were twitching so I rubbed them and played with them. Grimmjow looked up with a lusty face, I would see that his tail was playing and stroking his member, he seemed so cute, so I stopped him and he looked confuse also horny. I pulled him to sit on my lap, one leg on each side and then I started rubbing the two members together, Grimmjow's head was on my left shoulder, and twitching, I took one hand and touch his tail. Grimmjow's head jerk up in surprise and looked at me, I kissed him and I went faster with rubbing out two members together,

"I-Ichi t-too much haah- WHAA!" Grimmjow and I both climax and I fell to the sofa tired while Grimmjow was resting in my chest

i wonder how we came from enemies to this?

"hey grimmy?"I asked looking at him

"Mm don't call me grimmy idiot" the blueberry blushed

i smirked "will you go out with me?"

grimmjow jerked up suddenly and on his face was a surprised look and he was blushing red "so?"

"y-yea" he blushed I smiled and few minuets later Grimmjow feel asleep. I took Grimm to his room, his bed was a king size bed damn. I put him on the bed and cover him with the sheets, I look at the time and it was really late. My dad and sisters are gonna freak... But I can't just leave Grimmjow waking up confuse and sad even after I asked him out. I looked at Grimmjow, his body wasn't thin or buff either just has muscles and well he looks sexy, also he is a really fun guy to hang around with, Grimmjow was the first guy whenever done that with, I don't care if he's a guy I love him for some reason, this stubborn idiot. I went under the covers and went to sleep with Grimmjow, hugging him and somehow he turn over snuggling into me. I think I fell in love with him while we were fighting, or its just love at first sight well I'll find out but right now, all I now is that I love this blueberry

* * *

 **hehehe this was fun to write man I love it 3 buuuut I might have made a ton of mistakes and I'm sorry, by the way I'm hopping for your reviews! Please tell me where I messed up and I'll try to fix it. I was never good in writing class or language arts lol but I do like writing stories and it's fun to tell you guys my thoughts. Wow today I was lonely again. There's someone I like a lot but I don't know if he does like me sorry if I ramble on about my life from time to time well I'm looking forward to your reviews and I'm sorry for the mistakes! And I'll try to not be lazy and update all my stories lol**


End file.
